


Late Night Conversations

by SortofSatan



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Starmora Week 2018
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 16:21:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16021559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SortofSatan/pseuds/SortofSatan
Summary: Just some late night conversations between Peter and Gamora.





	Late Night Conversations

The ship was peaceful after a long day. The only noise filling air was the melodious tone of beeping. Peter relaxed at the front of the ship, staring out into space like he did when he wanted time to think about the events that happened during the day. He stretches and rubs his eyes, attempting to hold off the sleep that was sneaking up on him, not noticing Gamora, who was standing by the entrance, observing the man in front of her quietly. She walks forward, sitting in the chair next to him without a sound. Peter doesn't wait to take her hand, intertwining their fingers together. They sat in pleasant silence for several minutes, needing nothing more to appreciate each other's presence. 

"How long were you standing there?" Peter asks, eventually breaking the silence. He tears his eyes away from in front of him and looks over at Gamora. She just shrugs softly, taking in a gentle breath before meeting his stare. 

"Not long. I assumed you didn't want to be alone this late in the evening." She spoke nonchalantly. She looks back out the window in front of them, not noticing the grin that Peter was giving her. 

Gamora notices the faint yawn Peter lets out and glances over at the man, examining the tiredness that was carved into his features. She stands, tugging lightly on his hand to catch his attention. He looks up at her with affectionate eyes, catching her gaze in his. 

"You should get some rest while you have the opportunity to," She murmurs as she watches him. 

"Okay," He murmurs out in a drowsy tone. He begins to walk to his bunk, forgetting that he was holding onto Gamora’s hand. 

She slowly removes her hand from his after a long moment. He climbs into the bunk and his body immediately relaxes at the warmth of his blankets around him. Gamora lets out a small breath as she stands there, watching him for several minutes before discarding her shoes and climbing into the bunk with him. She places a gentle hand on his side, causing him to jump ever so slightly at the sudden contact. He moves to lay on his back and looks over at her, raising an eyebrow and giving her a faint smirk.

"I'm trying this out, don't make a big deal over it," She mutters, shooting him a soft glare. Peter nods lightly and moves closer to her,

After a long minute, he put his around her shoulder carefully, giving her the room to move away. The sleep he was feeling only a few moments ago was long gone by now. His mind was too fascinated with Gamora being this close to him. It was almost like he was already in a dream that he never wanted to be awakened from. His mind begins to scramble to find something to tell her, anything to tell her to spark any kind of conversation among them. He looks down at her shocked expression.

"I'm just trying something out, don't make too huge of a deal about it" He hums, trying his best to hold back a joking smile at her reaction. She was giving him her famous glare, but she doesn't pull away from his embrace. He beams softly at himself for the little success. They start to fall back into the comfortable silence they had. 

"Do you imagine yourself having a future outside of all of this?" Gamora asks out of nowhere. Quill looks down at her with slight shock, not really expecting this kind of question from her. 

"With you? Yeah, I do imagine myself having a future with you," He responds faintly. Gamora could hear the smile in his tone and rolls her eyes.

"Do you imagine yourself having something in the future?" He gazes down at her as he talks, watching her facial expression change as she thinks of her response. 

"Maybe...I've never put much thought to it before tonight" She finally replies, shrugging her shoulder slightly to make it seem like it wasn't a big deal. Quill watches her for a second before nodding and putting his gaze on the upward. 

"But I wouldn't object to a future with you either," She continues after he didn't respond to her. She looks up at him, allowing herself to smile softly when she sees the delicate grin return to his face. She watches as his eyes start to droop. She inherently puts a gentle hand on his chest as she puts her weight on her elbow. Peter looks up at her and manages to keep his eyes open to take in the sight of her. 

"Maybe we can have a few children in the future," He murmurs to her, watching a slight blush work its way onto her cheeks. 

"That's another conversation for another night," She responds. Quill couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at her answer, causing her to shake her head. 

"So it's not off the table," He teases her. 

"I think it's time for you to get to sleep," She lays back down next to him. She moves away slightly to keep those few inches between them. But that doesn't stop Peter from planting a delicate kiss to her lips. He places a hand on her cheek as he pulls away.

"Goodnight, Gamora," He whispers as he closes his eyes, swiftly falling into a deep slumber next to her. 

"Goodnight, Peter," She whispers back, staying near to him for the entire night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking your time out to read this!! This is my first fic for Gamora and Peter, so please don't hate me if I got something wrong. Criticism is always welcome here. There might be a second part to this, but I haven't decided on that yet.


End file.
